


Bathroom Mishap

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Your the last person he expects to find using the men's bathroom.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 11, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162860119413/anonjd-here-and-i-have-some-requests-can-i-have). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: AnonJD here and I have some requests!! Can I have reactions/scenarios to crush walking into the wrong restroom, using it, not even noticing Asahi, Ushijima, Tendou, or Bokuto being there, then coming out to wash hands, FINALLY notices them and they're like "???" and you’re like "oh whoops wrong bathroom", BUT FINISHES AND WALKS OUT LIKE IT’S NOTHING (happened to me, and didn't give a flying flap) If it's too much, HC or less characters are fine! c:
> 
> Anonymous said: GASP I FORGOT TO LOOK AT YOUR RULES BEFORE I SUBMITTED IM SORRY I WILL KEEP IN MIND IN THE FUTURE!! If you read this, for the first request about the bathroom accident, just Ushi, Tendou and Bo is fine!! -AnonJD

_Did you forget how to read?! Honestly! And even then, how could you not notice the urinals? It’s not like you were in a rush!_

Thankfully for you, your face doesn’t match your inner monologue. You appear pleasantly nonchalant while washing your hands, but even you’re unable to shake the heavy glare from Ushijima. There’s little need to look his way, as you can feel the mix of confusion, concern, and a smidge of judgment coming from him while he also stands at the sinks.

This all happened because you were busy fantasizing about how dreamy you thought he looked during class today and weren’t paying attention to which door you walked into. It’s almost as if the universe compelled you run into him.

It’s not for hard Ushijima to tell that your calm disposition is a front for the fact that you’re screaming in embarrassment on the inside. That and he likes you more than enough and doesn’t want you to be stuck in an awkward situation like this again.

“For next time,” he says, suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of you, “the sign on the door says ‘Men’.”

That much is completely obvious, but you know he means well.


	2. Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 11, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162860119413/anonjd-here-and-i-have-some-requests-can-i-have). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: AnonJD here and I have some requests!! Can I have reactions/scenarios to crush walking into the wrong restroom, using it, not even noticing Asahi, Ushijima, Tendou, or Bokuto being there, then coming out to wash hands, FINALLY notices them and they're like "???" and you’re like "oh whoops wrong bathroom", BUT FINISHES AND WALKS OUT LIKE IT’S NOTHING (happened to me, and didn't give a flying flap) If it's too much, HC or less characters are fine! c:
> 
> Anonymous said: GASP I FORGOT TO LOOK AT YOUR RULES BEFORE I SUBMITTED IM SORRY I WILL KEEP IN MIND IN THE FUTURE!! If you read this, for the first request about the bathroom accident, just Ushi, Tendou and Bo is fine!! -AnonJD

“Look, you gotta do what you gotta do, okay? I had to go so I wasn’t paying attention to which door I walked through.”

With a shake of his head, Tendou clicks his tongue at your excuse. You pout at his refusal of your explanation.

“I think (L/N) is a secret pervert,” he teases. “Once you noticed the urinals, you could have walked out and used the other restroom. Why else would you have stayed?”

You were plenty calm before, but now your patience is wearing thin with him. You groan, one second away from stamping your foot as well. “I feel like a broken record with you. Because I really had to use the bathroom. It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I saw anything anyway.”

He doesn’t actually care so much about it at this point; it probably was an honest mistake. Tendou just happens to be a fan of riling you up. If his sly grin is any indication of that, you hadn’t caught on.

Tendou’s never going to let you live this one down.


	3. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 11, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162860119413/anonjd-here-and-i-have-some-requests-can-i-have). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: AnonJD here and I have some requests!! Can I have reactions/scenarios to crush walking into the wrong restroom, using it, not even noticing Asahi, Ushijima, Tendou, or Bokuto being there, then coming out to wash hands, FINALLY notices them and they're like "???" and you’re like "oh whoops wrong bathroom", BUT FINISHES AND WALKS OUT LIKE IT’S NOTHING (happened to me, and didn't give a flying flap) If it's too much, HC or less characters are fine! c:
> 
> Anonymous said: GASP I FORGOT TO LOOK AT YOUR RULES BEFORE I SUBMITTED IM SORRY I WILL KEEP IN MIND IN THE FUTURE!! If you read this, for the first request about the bathroom accident, just Ushi, Tendou and Bo is fine!! -AnonJD

You’re not surprised, and _that_ surprises Bokuto. The two of you meet eyes when you exit the stall and for a moment he believes you’ll turn red and rush out as soon as you wash your hands. Instead, you briefly glance at your surroundings. He’s the one who’s starting to feel a little flushed.

“Oops. Wrong bathroom,” you say with a shrug. Bokuto’s been standing at the sink with the water running for a good ten seconds now, and he’s yet to wash his hands. He continues to stare at your through the mirror while you’ve taken to the sink as well, and are already lathering up your hands. “I’ll be gone in a moment. Don’t mind me.”

“It’s too late for that,” he says, a little frustrated. He takes to washing his hands now with a hint of embarrassment in his rough movements.

Your giggle at this is cute; he just wishes he could have earned it in a much different context.


End file.
